In tire analysis machines, a tire is tested by rotating it at various speeds to ensure that the tire has been constructed to perform within quality control standards. During this testing process, the tire rotates, and the analysis machine examines the tire's integrity, shape and surface qualities to a high degree of accuracy. At times, during examination, the analysis machine detects irregularities in the tire. These irregularities are typically detected by laser sensors which can detect various dimensional changes.
Laser measuring devices are strategically mounted on the machine to measure the tread and sidewalls of the tire. As the machine is used over a period of time the lasers may become misaligned, stop measuring accurately or simply stop functioning properly. In the past, self-diagnostics have been employed to determine the accuracy of the lasers. But these were found lacking. One solution is to mount to the machine a small diameter motorized steel wheel of known size. The steel wheel is rotated by its motor and measured by the lasers. This configuration requires machine down time and was only configured to test lasers that measured tire sidewalls, not the tread. In another solution a test ring with a known dimensional configuration is positioned within the analysis machine. However, the test ring is not received within the machine's chuck assemblies while rims are installed. Instead, the analysis machine requires that its upper and lower rims be removed to engage the test ring. As such, the rims of the machine must be changed out each time a test is needed, resulting in undesired downtime of the machine.
No prior art device is known which currently checks the tread and sidewall measurement accuracy of the measuring devices. In particular, there is no known test wheel which provides for multiple known tire geometry measurements (i.e. runouts, bulges and/or depressions, wobble, etc.) to check the accuracy of the laser measuring device and its software algorithm or which provides a test wheel that is received in the analysis machine without having to disassemble the machine or otherwise increase downtime of the machine. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a test wheel which provides for known dimensional features for confirming the operational accuracy of the laser measuring devices and to do so with minimal downtime.